


That Moment

by smilejollyroger



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Light Entertainment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilejollyroger/pseuds/smilejollyroger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think about what you did, and you realize you don't know why you did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

_First, the spine_ , thinks Magnus,  _to establish his mood. Is it tense? Relaxed?_ RGB sleepily shifts his hips a little before stretching himself further up Magnus’ body. Magnus merely adjusts to prevent the back of RGB’s head from digging into his ribs and curves the light just so.

_Perfect_. In a while, RGB will shift again, and the pose will be lost. For now Magnus works, moulding thin light into chest and hips. His other hand gently maps the muscles connecting chest to left shoulder under RGB’s dress shirt, more areas he plans to sculpt before RGB moves.

_Now for his arms._ He weaves more light into the incomplete structure, adding layer upon layer of shimmering hues. The tree is uncomfortable against his back and RGB is heavy upon him, but he pays them no mind.

When he reaches RGB’s wrists, Magnus lets the sculpture float in the air and lightly spreads one of his companion’s smaller hands between his larger ones.  _Hmm… broader than I thought._ He’ll have to make the wrists a little wider. 

Changes made, he pauses a moment before slowly tugging RGB’s glove off. 

The cheap material has certainly held up over the years, but the interior has thinned, leaving RGB with less protection than expected, considering the fact he almost never took them off. Magnus caresses the leathery palm, feeling the hard calluses made by his cane and adventures, and the slightly softer ones at the fingertips.  _He loves the ukulele more than he lets on._ His sculpture is not forgotten in his ministrations; light branches out in time to Magnus’ movements from the stump to coalesce into a replica of RGB’s left hand.

He slowly replaces the glove and lowers RGB’s arm back to its previous position before gently lifting his other arm. Only a bandage wraps that hand; the result of a skirmish with Fears before his arrival at Magnus’ domain. Magnus focuses on sculpting the injured hand quickly, unwilling to hurt him any more than he has already been. Finally, he reels his sculpture back and fashions RGB’s legs and head before drawing from himself an imprint of RGB’s attire to layer upon his completed work.

_A picture is worth a thousand words_ , Magnus muses, as RGB shuffles onto his side and nuzzles into Magnus’ chest. He could have done that; he knows how. 

Why didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> If I have wrongly depicted RGB and Magnus’ characters at any point in time, I apologize sincerely for the misinterpretation.
> 
> RGB belongs to Modmad and Magnus belongs to 0chromat.


End file.
